(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selling a product by an Internet data communication system (hereinafter simply referred to as the Internet), and more particularly to a method of selling a product by the Internet where the color of the product is an important requirement to determine the purchased product.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The system of sales by PR to a large number of unspecified general consumers through the media of television, newspapers, magazines, etc. has had a large effect on the fortunes of the distribution system from the producers to the wholesalers and retailers. Recently, however, sales systems using the Internet much reported on by the mass media, for example, the sales systems of fabric for women's apparel by a shopping system utilizing the Internet (hereinafter referred to as Internet shopping) or sales systems effectively publicizing the sale of photographs, paintings, automobiles, etc. using the Internet, can be expected to grow along with the striking growth in the number of potential consumers covered by PR activities compared with conventional shopping systems using magazines and other recording media, but on the other hand they suffer from several problems which should be solved. One is the problem of the color of the product as covered by the invention of the present application, that is, the fact that the product information delivered to the consumer through the Internet [color of the product (digital image) displayed on the monitor of the PC owned by the consumer] does not necessarily match with the actual product.
This problem of the mismatch of color has a critical detrimental effect on actual transactions of products by Internet shopping. Explaining this more specifically, for example when a consumer directly orders expensive women's apparel fabric, apparel, etc. from a vendor based on the PR information through the Internet and the ordered product is delivered to the ordering side from the vendor, if the ordering side finds that the color determined on the monitor of the PC which it owns through the Internet is remarkably different from the color of the apparel fabric actually delivered, trouble unavoidably occurs regarding payment between the ordering side and the vendor. A similar problem has a major effect on the PR effect in Internet shopping systems. The invention of the present application was developed for the purpose of solving this problem relating to the color of a product in an Internet shopping system.